


Because you're mine

by sandorizu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Ownership Kink, no actual sex in this one sorry, powerkink, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorizu/pseuds/sandorizu
Summary: Victor isn't sure about leaving Yuuri alone and returning to Japan. Yuuri finds he really likes how everyone knows he stole Victor away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post episode 8.

“But Yuuri, are you sure?”

“I am, you need to be with Maccachin,” Yuuri replied, frustration apparent in his voice.

Hours had passed and Victor’s plane ticket was already booked. Even so, he seemed unsure of leaving Yuuri with Yakov. It frustrated Yuuri just as much as it warmed his heart. He himself had asked Victor to never leave, to stay with him and believe in him. Yet now this hesitation to leave made Yuuri feel doubted. To him, the choice was apparent. The thought of Victor losing Maccachin while away with him was heart wrenching. He sighed, turning to the man sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Victor, do you think I’m not good enough without you?”

“No, that’s not it,” Victor exclaimed, his worries clear on his face. “You… you told me not to leave you,” he added with a sigh, his eyes hitting the floor.

Yuuri was quiet for a moment. He had indeed told Victor that. He’d been terrified the man wasn’t truly interested in staying by his side. He’d been sure he wasn’t fascinating enough in the long run. How could he, boring Katsuki Yuuri, ever be enough.

But he knew now that Victor did want to stay. He’d said it, he’d shown it to the world. And Yuuri liked it, he liked being the one who stole Victor away. It still confused him, but he knew it was true. Victor Nikiforov was his, and only his. He’d successfully stolen him away from the world.

Yuuri got up from the arm chair he’d inhabited and went to stand right in front of Victor. He felt a spark of nervousness go through him, lingering in his stomach, because this was all new. But he loved it, and he knew that Victor did too.

“Victor,” he started again, his voice lower than before. When Victor looked up, eyebrows furrowed, Yuuri grabbed his chin and held his face in place, their eyes locked together.

“You can leave. Because you will come back to me.”

Another wave of jitters went through his belly, turning into excitement as he went on with the role he’d become so familiar with.

Leaning in, he stopped with his lips almost touching Victor’s. Victor was tense, his eyes flicking between Yuuri’s eyes and his lips.

“Because you’re mine.”

Victor sighed audibly against Yuuri’s lips as he closed the gap. The first kiss he had initiated.

And this kiss was different. Yuuri had a different message than Victor. That kiss on the ice, that had been an acceptance of a love confession in the shape of a performance. This was... A declaration of ownership. It wasn’t short and chaste, he pressed closer and kissed Victor with force. And Victor, he let out a small sound, and responded, letting Yuuri in completely.

Victor’s hands found their way to Yuuri’s waist, fingers grabbing onto him tightly. Yuuri pulled back just for a moment, hand resting on Victor’s shoulders, to see the surprise and obvious arousal on his face.

“Yuuri,” he started, but Yuuri wasn’t ready, he was gonna go through with this. He hushed Victor, one hand tangling into his hair as he leaned down for another kiss. Shorter this time, he bit softly on Victor’s lower lip before pulling back slightly. Victor moaned quietly. It was working.

Of course it was, he’d come to realise just how attractive Victor found his Eros. And he’d found he loved that attention. Just like he, oddly enough, loved letting the world see that Victor was completely his. And Victor was all too easily participating. The kiss on his skate had taken him by surprise, but thinking back, the idea of it made his stomach tingle.

Tightening his grip on Victor’s hair, he took a chance and pulled his head backwards and to the side with a small jerk, exposing his neck. Victor’s fingernails cut into his skin through his shirt and he swallowed, eyes falling shut. He was… beautiful, he always had been. But this specific type of beauty was new to Yuuri, and it spurred him on. He wanted his ownership to show.

He placed a few kisses along Victor’s jaw, before settling on a spot right on his neck and biting down. Victor tensed up as he nibbled and sucked, his breath hitching. The sound sent sparks through Yuuri, and he bit down harder, just to get to hear another sound, and Victor _whined_.

Yuuri shivered and let go of the now brightly bruised skin. He stayed right there for a moment, just leaning on Victor and listening to both of their quick breaths.

Finally, he straightened up and took in the state Victor was in. His hair was tousled, his cheeks red, his mouth slightly open, and his eyes were dark and unfocused, yet looking straight at Yuuri.

“Because you’re mine,” Yuuri repeated, and Victor’s breath hitched again. “Because I’m confident I’ve got you, and knowing I stole you away from the crowds makes me feel powerful.”

He smiled, much softer than fit whatever version of him this was, and stroked his thumb softly over the bruise he’d made.

“And because I’m confident that once you know she’s safe, and I’ve made it into the grand prix...”

Yuuri paused, and pressed his thumb straight into the bruise, causing Victor to gasp.

“...then you’ll come back for the rest of this.”

With that, he pulled away and stepped back. Watching Victor’s surprise and attempt to gather himself.

“Was that…,” he started, and Yuuri cut him off. “We both need to sleep, Victor.”

Victor’s breaths were still rough, and his eyes wide, but he nodded slowly.

Yuuri smiled, and turned to change into his pyjamas, pretending to not be affected by what had transpired. Even though his body was tingling all over and he felt so powerful.

Behind him, Victor sighed and dropped down on his back.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Yuuri. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure you keep this promise.”

Yuuri laughed, actually glad to hear those last words.


End file.
